1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bicycle bell and more particularly to an improved bell mounted in a brake lever of bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bell 1 for bicycle is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a cuplike member 11 formed of metal, a C-shaped ring 12 mounted under the cuplike member 11 and clamped on a handlebar (not shown), and a spring biased lever 13 extending out of a front edge of the cuplike member 11. In operation, a rider may press the lever 13 to strike a clapper (not shown) inside the cuplike member 11 to ring as warning while riding. However, the well known bell 1 suffered from a disadvantage. For example, it is typical for a bicycle rider to press the lever 13 with the thumb and press a brake lever (not shown) with the remaining fingers of the same hand in case of braking. This can cause difficulties in the braking operation even the bell lever 13 is disposed in the vicinity of the brake lever, particularly for women and children having small hands.
Another conventional bell is shown in FIG. 6. The bell is mounted on a top surface of the house of a brake lever and the bell is also disposed in the vicinity of the brake lever. That is, it is intended to facilitate the manipulation of pressing the bell lever and the brake lever by the same hand substantially at the same time while riding. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reason: The bell is simply mounted in the brake lever with no improvements.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of bell and brake lever combination for a bicycle are constantly being sought.